Blind Eyes See the Truth
by speedcake33
Summary: As tragedy strikes Len, it seems problem after problem attack him. Will anyone just listen to him? Rated "M" for slight sexual content and mature language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID/UTAU**

_This is going to be a lot different from anything that I have ever written. It's a completely original idea, as far as I am aware, and it requires some studying and looking things up._

_For those of you who are familiar with my writing, you may know me as the simple girl who wrote about death, but that only got bad to a very minor point, even thought it was treated like some awful thing. Well, a warning goes out that though this isn't bad  per say, it is worse than others. There will be sexual content(not a lot) and language may be a bit more adult. Just thought I should let you know._

_For those of you who are new and are thinking "What is wrong with this girl?" you'll see soon enough. Maybe read some other stories I suppose?_

_I welcome all who have stumbled upon this mess and hope it is to your liking. I promise that my author notes will not always be this long. I do it only on the first chapter really, sometimes not even then because I assume you have read the summary._

_Anyway! I present a story of the Kagamines:_

**_Blind Eyes See the Truth_**

_Chapter 1:_

_Beginning to See Differently_

_Len's POV/Third Person_

**XXXXXXXX**

Train A777: Destination- Oyikubo Station

Lights passed by giving off a contrasting bright to the subway's otherwise black tunnels. The passengers sharing the section we were in were just what you would expect out of a T.V. show. An old, fat, and quite dirty hobo clentching onto a boot for dear life as he sat murmuring to himself, the business man with his laptop popped open, seemingly doing important things, but you knew the screen held pornographic pictures of young women selling the bodies God molded for them. An old woman with her shower cap covering the gray hairs on top of her head and she grinded her dentures. However T.V. stereotyped these people were, they were not the kind of people you expected to find on a train in the very starting hours of the morning. Well, okay. Maybe the man in the suit and tie, but the others that I have refused to even mention, they were questionable. My eyes felt heavy, and tough I wanted nothing more than to sleep, the resting body of my older twin sister held me awake. The most trustworthy person on this bus would probably be the bum. Not even old ladies were as pure as they seem. Especially not those riding a subway at four a.m. in the morning. Though I could only imagine how suspicious we looked. The warm figure stirred as the train came to a soft stop, allowing some other early risers on, and few off.

One man in particular caught my eye. He wore a long, thick, black coat. Dark hair covered his eyes nicely, but you could see the bottom of rims showing he had glasses. A large nose latched onto the middle of this man's face and just beneath it, he settled into an ugly smirk. One of his hands held lightly onto a sports tabloid while the other carried an umbrella at his side. Though my mother had taught me to never judge a book by its cover, I think it was safe to assume him to be a red alarm. I tried to wake Rin quickly before the train left so we could get off, but she was never one to wake up well.

The doors closed and they wouldn't open again until we reached our destination and only then did Rin look up at me from my shoulder with two large blue eyes.

"What is it, Len?" Her arm attempted to move and wipe away some of the morning sleep from her eyes, but she became too lazy to do it so I wiped it off for her using my gray hoodie.

"It's nothing. I just thought you'd want to be fully awake for when we make it to the city." She smiled sleepily sitting herself up. This was her special day. After being sick for the past six months, she deserved a day out. She looked beautiful, even with the stoned look. Her signature white bow hung lazily on the side of her head, just barely hanging on. Her bright orange hoodie and white skirt added a burst of life, along with her fun knee high socks covered in yellow and orange stripes.

"How is it you got us to go to the MOA Art Museum without Meiko or anyone?"

"Well, they understood how we wanted to be by ourselves seeing as how the past half year was taken over by doctors in the way. Simple as that."

"Thanks, Len."

"Huh? For what?"

Rin looked at me me with a quaint smile. "For never giving up. On me." She hugged me tightly. "Even when the doctors said there was no chance..."

My mind recalled the day I found Rin laying on the floor to our kitchen. Her lifeless body paved on the ground. Luckily, I had been level headed enough to call the hospital. But that news of her sickness. "Incurable." "Nothing we've ever seen before." Using her like a lab rat! I felt my nails digging into my palm. My sister was giving me an inquisitive look, though I'm pretty sure she knew what I was thinking.

"I'd do anything for you, Rin." She pulled me into a tighter hug to reassure the bond we had as siblings. As twins.

As if trying to break the mood, Rin's bow gave up the fight and fell off onto the floor of the train. I bent down to to pick it up and just as I had done that, I noticed the shady man from earlier drop something. Little tubes. He then proceeded to pull up his umbrella and smash the things. I quickly enveloped Rin in me as the substance filled the air. before anyone could make a move, the man broke open a window and jumped out to his death. Mass panic broke through the compartment as people toppled over one another screaming, as though the noise and chaos would make the thing disappear. I clasped onto my trembling sister as tightly as I could. My body began to feel weak, and my lungs burned. I prayed she wasn't feeling the same pain as me. This was supposed to be a good day. A celebration. Now why? Why would any person think it a good idea to harm so many people? I could feel my body tire, but I tried as hard as I could to stick it out. The doors to the cabby slid open, and my eyes closed peacefully as a man in uniform picked the two of us up.

oxxxxxxxo

Sound came nowhere near the blond as she sat on a chair waiting for any news.

Good news.

Bad news.

It didn't matter to her. All she wanted was _something._ After hours of waiting, a man in a white coat came out.

"Are you the only one here?" He sat down next to the child. The girl gave a nod. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead. Len and I h- have been liv-ing with our cousin M-Meiko. She runs a housing business."

"I see. And where is Meiko?"

"I haven't called her yet. I wanted some time a-alone."

"Okay. Well, I think it's time to call her. It would be easier for me to tell her what it is that's going on with your brother."

This guy was really starting to piss Rin off. the way he spoke to her. You'd think he thought she was ten. "Listen. I know you wouldn't be aware, but I have been sick with some disease that wasn't common at all for the past six months. I went through procedures your text books don't have. I know very well how to understand your speak. What is wrong with him?"

The doctor looked at the girl rather rudely upset that she had spoken out like that. "Well, put plainly, he's been introduced to a large amount of Sarin gas. We've given him an antidote, but there are signs showing of possible permanent sight damages."

The blond choked. "He'll be blind?"

"There is a high probability. Yes."

Rin sat without words. Blind? Len? No... No no no no no... This would be just like her. She was sick. The "living dead", but she pulled through. Len would do the same. he was always much stronger than her..

"We've dealt with this only a handful of times. The most you can pray for is that it's only temporary. but he was very close to the leak, and therefore received greater amounts of the gas."

"When can he come home?

"He should be fin to leave by tonight. We just want to keep him here for a few things. If that's alright with you?"

"What kind of few things?"

"Just a few tests. We've only had one patient before with this much Sarin gas contact, but they were too weak to take it and died before she could take some tests."

"Is he fine to go home now?"

"Well... Yes. But like I said, we would highly appreciate being able to have him just for a couple more hours to-"

"Then no. You may not." She looked around the area. "My brother is not a lab rat and therefore will not be treated like one. I would like a phone."

The man showed obvious annoyance. "Fine." He motioned at the secretary sitting at a desk.

Once given the phone, Rin fumbled to put in the numbers.

A click signaled the beginning of a conversation.

"Hello? Meiko Sakine speaking. May I ask who this is?"

"It's me Onee-chan."

"Rin? What phone are you using? Where are you?"

"I'm using the phone from the Hibiya Clinic. Please just come and don't ask questions yet."

A long pause held out between the two. "Okay. I'll be there as fast as I can."

The younger ended the phone call, then quickly turned her attention to the man standing beside her.

"May I see him at least?"

She was led to the room , and the door shut behind her once she entered.

A wave of emotions crashed over her. Anger. Depression. Flustered. Enraged. Desperation. A need for her fist to connect with something filled her to the top. The image of that man on the subway blinded her. She took a good look at her brother. He was still, but the soft movement of the fabric and the constant beep of machines told her he was very much alive.

She stepped over to her twin. His face was very pale, aside from a slight red in his cheeks. Everything was so pale. The sheets, the walls, the floor, Len. She felt for the item on her head but it wasn't there. The bow was missing, but she bent down and placed a loving kiss on Len's forehead.

"You'll get through this." A promise Rin knew was risky to take.

**xxxxxxxx**

_And there is the end of chapter one. Let me know what you think. It's a slow start, but most stories are. They need somewhere to have a background before going straight to the interesting parts. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Thank you all._

_I love those who have read and favorite and subscribe, but bonus to those who comment. :D (yay for being a comment beggar!)_

_With lots of love_

_-CG ^_^_


End file.
